the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorenzo Alcazar
Lorenzo Alcazar orginally came to Port Charles in 2003, looking for revenge after his twin brother Luis was murdered. He quickly grew some roots in the city, heading the Alcazar mob family. He later fathered Lila Rae Alcazar, though their time together was cut short. He has been presumed dead since 2007, and only recently returned to Port Charles to keep an eye on his daughter. Although he intends to stay in the shadows, Port Charles isn't well known for keeping its secrets. Faking His Death While Lorenzo was thought to have been murdered in 2007 by Jason Morgan at the request of Skye Quartermaine, Lorenzo had been one step ahead of those plans. Knowing that his murder was more than underway, Lorenzo contacted a man named David Hayward, a doctor who lived in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. David had a rumored reputation in the crime world of being able to restore life to the dead, so Lorenzo paid him handsomely to ensure that his death would not be permanent. After being shot by Jason, Lorenzo did in fact die. However with everything already in place, David brought him back to life with his stem cell experiments. Lorenzo recovered rapidly, and made the decision to leave Port Charles behind despite having an infant daughter. Concluding that Lila Rae would be safer without him instilling danger in her life, Lorenzo fled to Tijuana with some of his closest associates. Life After Port Charles Lorenzo not only recovered his life, but he began to recover the business he left behind in Port Charles. Slowly but surely, Lorenzo took up to controlling the flow of arms and drug dealing between the Mexican and United States border. His territory began to expand, and within a matter of years he had a massive expanse of territory — bigger than he ever had in Port Charles. A wealthy and powerful man again, Lorenzo began to take nothing for granted. He sent a handful of men to watch over his daughter Lila Rae, who moved with her mother and grandmother to London, England. As she grew older he requested more information in order to have some semblance of knowledge about his daughter, and while he constantly felt the urge to tell her the truth, he never went through with it. A Reason to Return He kept up that life for twenty years, right until the very moment he was told that his daughter was going back to the place he hated most: Port Charles. Lorenzo followed her with a small party of trusted men (including Roman Shaw who was ordered to follow and protect Lila Rae), refusing to let what happened to his son Diego to happen to his daughter. He took up temporary residence in a motel just outside of Port Charles and checked in with Roman often, hoping that Lila Rae's visit would be a short one. Personality Lorenzo is a calm but calculating man, with an intelligence that is often underestimated. For the past few decades he has been assumed dead, which allowed him free reign to build up and expand his new territory. Although manipulative and power hungry, he is not completely soulless. Lorenzo cares deeply for his daughter and hopes that he has done the right thing in staying out of her life all these years. Important Relationships * Lila Rae Alcazar: His daughter. He has watched her grow up from afar for decades, learning things about her second hand through the men he sent to London. * Roman Shaw: He works for Lorenzo and is one of his most trusted men. He was in on the plot to keep Lorenzo alive after Jason and Skye plotted to kill him. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Lorenzo's misdeeds: * Drug trafficking * Kidnapped Sonny and beat him up * Kidnapped Carly to use her as a bargaining chip with Sonny Corinthos * Hired someone to impersonate Sonny's late wife, Lily Corinthos * Covered up Courtney's involvement in Elizabeth Webber's hit-and-run * Ordered a hit on Stefan Cassadine 2003 * Killed Mary Bishop * Tried to shoot Sonny * Set up international arms deal that led to the Metro Court hostage crisis * Weapons and drug trafficking across the US-Mexico Border Health and Vitals * Lost consciousness while being strangled by Stefan Cassadine and was revived by Carly * Shot in the back by Sonny Corinthos * Went temporarily blind after an explosion in the courtroom * Shot in the head by Sonny Corinthos * Shot by Jason Morgan at Skye Quartermaine's request. Died, but was brought back by David Hayward through Project Orpheus.